His Master, Angel Slayer
by SilverMetalKitsune
Summary: For nearly 127 years Ciel has been an Angel Slayer serving Lucifer and his assistant is Sebastian. Now he's sent on a mission to find Lucifer's precious daughter Judy after she goes missing, Sequel to "His Master, A Demon", CielxOC, takes place in 2012, re-upload
1. An Angel's Blood

**Hello everyone, I decided that I should re-write this story, because I noticed many problems with the other one. In this chapter towards the end Ciel may act a little OOC-ish, but there is a reason for that, he's in his true form with cat ears and a cat tail, and those give away his emotions.**

**Warnings: Blood, references to and the mentioning of sex, and mild swearing**

**Disclaimer: I'm not epic enough to be Yana Toboso, so I **_**obviously**_** don't own Ciel or Sebastian, but I do own my OC's**

* * *

The beast took hold of the necklace around his neck, the charm being a satanic pentagram. His fingers wrapped around the silver and he let out a quiet, animal-like growl. He tightened his grip on the sword in his other hand and said just above a whisper, "It's close."

"Indeed it is, sir." The tall demon standing behind him agreed.

"The scent of its sweet blood is thick in the air." He closed his glowing pink eyes and opened his mouth slightly. His ears flattened onto his head as he concentrated on the scent, his mouth watering as he tasted the smell.

"Even though my sense of smell isn't as strong as yours, my lord, I can still smell it, the blood of the angel." The demon stated. The two glowing dark figures dashed off to find the source of the smell faster than the laws of physics allowed them to.

* * *

"Back! Back you monstrosity!" The figure lying on the ground ordered, a pool of blood formed underneath her. The younger demon chuckled slightly and elongated his black claws. His tail lashed as he lifted the wounded angel off the ground.

"Die!" He hissed before slicing the angel's chest open with his sword. Blood splattered onto the ground and he threw the dead angel into the hot red liquid.

He dropped to his knees next to the angel and dipped two fingers into the blood he contracted his claws and licked the blood off his fingers, purring slightly at the taste, "It's a virgin, making it's blood taste all the more sweeter." The demon standing near him nodded.

But then the leopard demon smirked, "But sadly, blood doesn't satisfy my hunger for souls, it just stimulates my senses and expands that void. For that is the reason demons drink the blood of others: _**to make us hungry again so we can taste the wonderful taste of souls once more.**_"

The tall demon frowned but said nothing. He knew that ever since he had become a demon, his master was was slowly losing his sanity. The last time they had eaten a human soul was one year ago because Lucifer never permitted them to kill a human, just to test their strengths to see how long it would be before they start begging to feed. Lucifer was cruel like that.

"Sebastian…" Ciel trailed off.

"Young master?"

Ciel pushed the thoughts of how hungry he was into the back of his head and stood up, "Let's return to hell and report this to Lucifer."

* * *

"Ah Ciel, your breath smells of angel blood. You completed your mission?" Lucifer closed his eyes and wagged his tail slightly. His mate, Sylvia, was sitting on the arm of his throne, red emotionless eyes staring at the angel slayer and his assistant.

"Milord," Ciel placed his hand over his heart and kneeled down on one knee, "I have completed the mission, the angel is dead."

"That is great."

"My reward?"

"Pardon? Do you dare demand things from me?" The demon lord snarled. Sylvia's claws extended and she prepared to pounce.

Ciel lifted his head, but didn't dare look into Lucifer's eyes, "No, sir."

Lucifer chuckled a bit, "That's a good servant." Ciel cursed in his head at those words.

"Should I even give you a reward after you demanded for one? Hmm… What do you think, my mate?" Lucifer turned his head to Sylvia, and she looked down at him with no emotion. Ciel knew they were communicating to each other telepathically.

"Heh, no gifts for you, Ciel." Lucifer laughed in a sing-song voice.

Ciel fought back a growl, _Cruel bastard! I'm starving and he won't even give me my reward for killing that angel?_

_Try to bear with it, young master. I'm sure he will not starve you to death, you are his best angel slayer, after all._

His necklace suddenly grew hot, VERY hot. Ciel screamed out loud as it burned his chest, but he couldn't take it off because he would be killed in front of humans, which is the worst possible death for demons.

"Young master!" Sebastian exclaimed. He knew Lucifer was doing this to him. Ciel's eyes watered and the necklace quickly cooled.

"I think Judy will be excited to see you, why don't you go see her?" Lucifer suggested. Ciel took the hint and stood up, nodding before going to his and Judy's room.

* * *

"My father punished you?" Judy asked quietly, she paused then said, "You're the only reason I stay in hell, Ciel. I love you, and if you weren't here, than I would've left centuries ago." Ciel stayed quiet, he didn't know what to say, his ears flattened against his head and he sighed.

They both had horrible memories of what Lucifer had done to them. They were forced into having coition by Lucifer because he wanted grandchildren, but Judy never got pregnant. And they both knew that it was only a matter of time before Lucifer forced them to try again. Sebastian had told Ciel that demons are usually sexually mature when they appear the age of 12-14 a few days after he had met Judy, which was his way of warning Ciel about his actions.

"I feel as though I need to do something about it. Please don't think me selfish for doing this, though." Judy said.

"What are you going to do?" Ciel asked.

"I feel like I need to leave, escape from this misery and torture! I would give anything to take you with me, but my father will find you and kill you in front of humans if you come with me." Sighed Judy.

The snow Leopard's ears drooped slightly and his tail wrapped around himself, he had a very hard time hiding his emotions because of his tail and ears, which really aggravated him, but he learned to deal with it.

Ciel made a fist, and his claws extended, but couldn't break through the metal fingerless gloves that came with his true form, "I'm losing sanity because he's starving me! You know what happens to me when I get hungry, Judy."

"I do, and it's very gruesome, if I do say so myself." Judy nodded. Ciel let out a catlike hiss of frustration from his hunger. It was like being stabbed in the stomach repeatedly, except far more agonizing and torturing.

"I know what he wants. He wants me begging for souls. I'll never beg, I never beg for anything." Ciel growled.

Judy smirked, "You have plenty of willpower for a starving demon, that's something that's hard to find. It indicates how strong the demon is."

"You have no clue how it feels. I have to drink the blood of every angel I kill to prove that they are dead, and that fuels my hunger for souls." Ciel snarled.

"My father is a horrible bastard that tortures demons for his own enjoyment." Judy said, "I will never be like him." She stood up, and walked out the door.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter, it actually took a long time to write, and the more reviews I get the faster I'll update, so please, review everyone!**


	2. The Mission

**The second chapter, I hope my story will turn out how I wanted it to, and hotxhotguy, thanks for being my first reviewer! ;) But you may be misunderstanding something, Judy doesn't put the necklace on Ciel's neck, her mother, Sylvia does. That's all.**

**Warnings: Swearing, that's really all right now**

**Disclaimer: Why in the world would something think I own Kuroshitsuji?! If they do, then they are making a mistake!**

* * *

A few days passed and Ciel could not help the fact that Judy may be leaving him soon. They didn't talk much about it, as a matter of fact, they didn't talk to each other much at all after that night. They carried on with their daily routine, Judy would feed Mayze and the little demon would play with platypus plushy. Ciel would take out his frustration on the damned, but the hunger pangs never ceased. Sebastian never bothered them much unless Ciel had called for him because he knew that a demon and his mate cherish their privacy, and it was just plain rude and offensive in a demon's eyes to barge into a couple's room uninvited.

Mayze gnawed at her platypus for a while, then she bit down hard and it squeaked. This made her very angry and she grabbed it in her mouth and shook it. It wouldn't stop squeaking so she threw high into the air and caught it. What was wrong with this stupid thing? It won't stop squeaking! Evil platypus!

Sometimes Ciel wished that, despite how painful it was, he would've died all those years ago when he was battling that angel. No take it farther back, when he was bitten by that snake demon. No take it even _farther_ back, he wished he would've died by the hands of those cults after the death of his parents. He had created a mess for himself by making a contract with Sebastian.

Many thoughts ran through his head as he watched Mayze's skirmish with her platypus. They were interrupted by Judy, "Silly, it's a squeak toy! It won't stop squeaking!" Ciel knew she was trying to sound cheerful, but she was failing in doing so.

She sat up and turned to Ciel, staring at the necklace around his neck and remembering the night it was put on him. Her mother, who was not even a mother, just some_ whore_ that her father found attractive, had violently wrapped the necklace around Ciel's neck, almost chocking him in the process. She sighed and walked out of the room.

Mayze eventually gave up trying to make her platypus stop squeaking, it just was not working. She took it in her mouth and leaped onto Ciel's lap. She curled up and quickly fell asleep, holding her platypus close to her body.

At first, Ciel and Judy did not love each other, but over time, they slowly began to feel for each other. But in the past decade, Lucifer was pushing them to get more intimate. They both did not want that to happen though, and that was what was causing what they were feeling now. Ciel knew that Judy wanted only for him to be happy, and that she felt that the only way for that to happen was if they were separated. Of course, what she wasn't thinking about was that Lucifer would send him out to find her. Ciel tried telling her that but she would not change her mind about it.

* * *

Minutes turned into hours and hours turned into days, and Judy was missing. _Ciel, come down here, this instant. _Judy's planned has backfired.

_Sebastian, meet me down in Lucifer's throne room, he's summoned me. _Ciel arrived in Lucifer's throne room, but Sebastian had beaten him there.

"Judy is missing, Ciel, and I want you to find her." Lucifer ordered, not a hint of worry in his voice, didn't he care about Judy? Sylvia was sitting with her legs crossed in her usual spot.

"Yes, milord." Ciel bowed, "But may I inquire if I am allowed to consume souls on my mission? Right now I am weak from hunger, and may not be able to complete the mission."

"Perhaps…" Lucifer paused for a moment, "Maybe I'll allow you to form a contract with a human."

Ciel's ears perked up and his tail rose upright, "Thank you, my lord. I, Ciel Phantomhive, swear upon my own grave that I will find your daughter and my mate."

"Good, that's what I wanted to hear. I will not regret choosing you for this chore?" Lucifer smiled.

"Of course not." Ciel answered.

"You are dismissed." Lucifer said.

Ciel was elated by the ability to eat a soul again, his tail quivered in anticipation, right now he wasn't thinking about Judy, but being able to eat again, and forming a contract with a human just makes it better, the soul will taste far better than anything else in the world, and it fills him up more so he would be able to concentrate on finding Judy.

Sebastian lifted the young demon into his arms bridal style and they were off to find Judy. She had told Ciel that she loved the United States, for its rich history and many cities. So that is where she would most likely run to.

"Sebastian, I want to form a contract before we search, I am absolutely starving. You will have one soul as well." Ciel said, "That way we can focus more on finding Judy."

"Yes my lord."

* * *

**Originally, I didn't have Ciel make a contract, but I decided I would make him make one because the story would end up being very short. Don't forget to review, review motivate me to update!**


	3. The Contract

**I don't really have much to say about this chapter other than it took a long time to type.**

**Warnings: Blood and swearing, and the mentioning of rape**

**Disclaimer: If you think I own Kuroshitsuji, then you must be ODing on Heroin.**

* * *

The raven glided on the wind currents with ease. He cackled as he looked down, red eyes scanning the ground. He flapped his wings when he felt the wind die down, but then another gust coming from behind pushed him along and returned to gliding. He cawed once more and dove closer to the ground. He was currently flying around Mt. Rainier in Washington State.

He suddenly saw men dressed in black torturing a girl; he heard her screams and their laughter. A victim of rape, maybe? He flipped around and headed the other way. Unfortunately, the wind was against him, but he struggled through, cawing in frustration. Soon, the wind died down a little, allowing him to fly faster.

He soon spotted a figure dressed in black standing atop a pine tree. He dove down, his sharp talons outstretched. The boy held out an arm and the raven landed on it, neatly folding his wings and tail. He ruffled his feathers but the boy flattened them with his hand.

"What did you see, Sebastian?" He asked.

"There was a girl due northeast of here, it appeared as though she is a victim of rape, sir. Please allow me to guide you there, young master." Sebastian informed.

"Alright." Ciel nodded. The raven took off and headed north, Ciel leaping from tree to tree after him. He would form a contract with this girl and get that out of the way. Sebastian cackled as he checked behind him to see where his master was.

They turned northeast and continued on for a few miles before screams were finally heard in the distance. They headed in that direction. It only took a couple seconds to arrive at the scene.

* * *

She was stabbed in the chest. The men no longer found her entertaining and decided to do away with her. Everything went black, then she awoke in this strange realm, it was foggy, and it was raining silver rain or some sort. She saw a gnarled old tree appear near her and a being faded in on one of its branches like the Cheshire cat. And that's what it was, a large steel colored cat with dark spots all over its body and glowing red eyes. It sported a necklace around its neck, the charm being a silver satanic pentagram.

It clicked in her mind that this cat was a Snow Leopard because of her vast knowledge of big cats. Then it did the craziest thing: it spoke to her!

"Is it your wish to form a contract with me?" He boasted a thick Victorian accent, "Is it your wish for me, a demon, to serve you?"

He let her think for a moment. She then replied, "Yes, it is!"

"Alright, what is your wish?" He asked.

"That these bastards are sent to prison, or even better, sent to hell!" She yelled.

The demon closed his eyes, "Alright, then I will comply. But be warned: Those who make a deal with the devil can never pass the gates of heaven, and never find eternal peace after death. Once your wish is fulfilled I will devour your soul, and you will be sent to hell to serve and act as outlet of anger to demons. Forever damned. Do you still wish to form the contract?"

The girl thought for a moment, it was a pretty big sacrifice, but then she began to question her beliefs about heaven. Does it really exist? Maybe it does, the demon knows better than her. And if he said that she could never go to heaven, than it must exist. And if it did exist, she was making a huge sacrifice. She was about to say 'no', and maybe she would go to heaven right then, but suddenly, a 'yes' slipped out of her lips.

A large, toothy grin spread across the demons face and he slowly changed into what looked like a boy, but had retained his cat ears, tail, fangs, and ebony claws. He had gained metal spiked bracers and fingerless gloves, and metal boots. He wore 19th century nobleman's outfit, complete with a top hat. She didn't know how he managed to keep his balance on that thin branch.

"What do wish to call me?" He asked, his tail quivering in excitement.

"Oliver Night." She answered.

"Where do want me to place the contract?" _Oliver _asked.

"On my neck." She ordered.

The demon smirked, "Yes, milady." He pounced at her, grabbing her throat and biting down on her neck. She screamed in protest but soon the pain ebbed. Blood poured from her neck. A blue pentangle appeared on her neck and one identical to it appear simultaneously on the demon's hand.

"I _am_ Oliver Night."

* * *

"Show them what you're made of, Oliver!" Melissa ordered, throwing a hand in the air.

"Alright." Ciel leaped at the men, sliding his claws through their bodies like butter, splattering blood on his clothes and the grass in the clearing. The smell of blood makes human's stomachs lurch, but to demons it's equivalent to crack-cocaine; a seductive aroma that can intoxicate a demon and make it thirst for blood. Ciel unfortunately did not have the self-control that Sebastian possesses, and was easily tempted by the smell of blood.

He licked his fingers clean, sighing in satisfactory at the taste and transforming into his human form. He bent down next to a carcass and ran his hand over the cuts, collecting blood. He licked his fingers clean again and reached for more but was interrupted by a pair of lips meeting his.

"Thank you for saving me, Oliver." Melissa sighed.

Ciel stood up, "Don't thank me. You ordered me to kill those men and I obeyed."

"Well I have another order for you." But before she could say what it was, she was disrupted by a tall man appearing beside Ciel.

"You've made the contract, young master." Sebastian observed.

Before Ciel could respond, Melissa demanded, "Young master!?"

"This is Sebastian, my butler." Ciel said.

"What would a demon do with a butler?"

"I cannot give you the information on why he is my butler."

"Why not?"

"I just can't. I'm not the one who made up that rule."

Melissa squinted her green eyes and turned around, "I have been homeless for a long while."

Ciel stayed quiet, _Wait, wouldn't she be in a lot more pain because she was raped? Maybe not because of forming a contract with her. But it will defiantly leave a mental scar. _

Lightning streaked across the sky and it started raining hard. _I cannot find Judy without first devouring this human's soul, I cannot wait._

* * *

**That was the third chapter, please review, I'm tired… I could fall… asleep… right… now… *zzzzzzzzzz***


	4. Oliver, Your Butler Is Amazing!

**I has English muffin. You are jealous *insert Me Gusta face***

**Warnings: If I recall correctly, there's swearing, and blood, mention of drugs, and under-age drinking (the last doesn't really need a warning, but still)**

**Disclaimer: You know what I'm going to say, I don't own Kuroshitsuji**

* * *

Ciel had been serving Melissa for about a week now under the name Oliver Night. He carried out every order she gave him with ease, despite his hunger. She was very shy though and didn't talk to Sebastian, and only spoke a little to Ciel.

"Oliver… I want to talk to you." Melissa sighed.

Ciel turned around, "I will listen to anything you have to say, my lady."

"Alright," She began, "When I was young, my parents abused me. School was the only place I felt safe, but then that changed. We got a new student there from one of the upper class schools, where all the rich, snobby kids go. He bullied me, and what was worse, he had been hiding weed in his locker, they never caught him for a long while, then the police came and took him away during lunch, forcing him on the ground and cuffing him in front of everyone. I thought my troubles were over, but one of his followers continued to bully me and threatened to kill me. My parents did nothing about this, and neither did the school, so I ran away from home, and traveled for miles and miles. I made my home in Mt. Rainier National Park, I would steal food from people's picnic baskets when they went for hikes on the trails, and I somehow manage to not get caught by the campers of the rangers, I don't know how. I don't know what has happened to my parents nor do I care."

Ciel listened intently to her story, but at the same time, he felt as though he could care less, she _was_ his _prey_ after all. Of course, all of the humans he had ever made contracts with had to tell him their sob stories and for some reason, they always told their tales right before he devoured their soul. It just seemed to happen like that.

Melissa began crying, tears running down her filthy face. Ciel covered up his hand with his sleeve and wiped them off. He looked into her green eyes, which were red and puffy now because of her tears.

"O-Oliver…?"

A smile tried to surface on Ciel's face, but he held it back, "It is simply part of the contract that I ensure that you are happy."

"Everything is a part of the contract, isn't it?" Melissa pushed her demon away, when something on his wrist piqued her curiosity. She reached out to grab it, and Ciel flinched slightly, not wanting her to touch him, but he decided to allow her to, "Why do you have a scar? I thought demons' wounds always heal and never leave any marks."

Ciel ripped his wrist out of his contractor's grasp. It was a mark of the hardships he had endured, and preferred not to talk about it. He promised himself that he wouldn't talk to his victims about his scars or the rune in his eye, that was all in the past (with the exception of the contract seal), and he shouldn't have to worry about it again.

"You didn't make those yourself, did you?" She asked.

Ciel involuntarily bared his teeth at the girl, and she flinched slightly asking, "What's wrong, Oliver? Did I say anything to upset you?"

Ciel calmed down, "No," He quickly thought up of something to say, "It was in the past, and I'm not permitted to speak about what happened before I formed a contract with you."

"Oh…" Melissa looked up to the sky, a bluish-grey overcast hung above them, "I think it's going to rain, let's go back to the shelter."

* * *

In order to survive, Melissa had created a lean-to. It was well crafted, leaning up against a large, old hemlock. But she would constantly have to move because if she stayed in place for long enough, she would be caught by the rangers. And either sent to an orphanage, where she would be adopted by a liar human, or she would, for some reason, be sent back to her parents, the two devils. Sometimes she wondered if her parents really were demons, and her REAL mom had participated in the whole egg transplant process and the demon gave birth to her, and her 'real' mom didn't want her. It was possible, but sadly, unlikely. She hated being the same race as those _things_.

As if on cue, it started pouring as soon as everyone was in the lean-to. Melissa was tucked in between Ciel and Sebastian to help retain warmth, but Sebastian frightened her because he resembled one of the rapists. She didn't want to be rude to him, but she couldn't help but be afraid of him.

"I will prepare something to eat, pardon me, my lady, young lord." Sebastian stepped outside and bowed. He dashed off and Melissa shivered at the sudden exposer to the cold on that side. She leaned up against Ciel to help keep warm, but then felt something... silky and fluffy. She looked up to find that in her demon's place was a steel colored Snow leopard. She leaned into his chest to maintain as much heat as possible. She took the opportunity she had to sleep and regain her energy.

Ciel's tail wrapped around her lithe body and he laid down next to her. He wouldn't fall asleep though, as he needed to keep watch for anything out of the ordinary. Sebastian returned, holding two bowls filled with steaming soup, a hot loaf of bread, and tow glasses filled with a liquid on a silver tray, "Todays dinner is a rabbit stew with dried porcini mushrooms, accompanied by fresh baked bread and sparkling wine."

"Wha-?" Melissa moaned as she sat up and rubbed her eyes, after realizing what was going on, she said, "Oliver, your butler is amazing!"

Sebastian waved his handkerchief in front of them and two plates appeared, complete with silverware. He set down the loaf of bread on another plate with butter and served the pair two pieces of bread each, "I pray that the soup and bread is cooked to your likings, young master, madam."

"Oh yes, thank you!" Melissa smiled as swallowed a spoonful of the stew.

"Oh no need to thank me, I am simply one _hell_ of a butler." Sebastian said just above a whisper. A few minutes passed and Ciel had drank all of his wine.

Sebastian chuckled slightly, "Do you wish to have another, young master?" He smirked teasingly.

Ciel hesitated for a moment, recalling the fateful night when he had drank too much wine and became an Angel Slayer, "Water." He demanded quietly, holding up the glass. This wasn't like England, he could drink in private when he was five there, it was illegal to drink under the age of 21 in the United States. But he knew Melissa didn't give two shits about the law and was drinking anyway, she told him she was about 16.

"Of course." Sebastian took the glass and ran off, only to come back seconds late with the glass filled with ice water and a lemon slice on the rim.

"This is amazing, Oliver! How does your butler do it?" She asked rhetorically.

"Is it?" Ciel inquired quietly, "I cannot understand which mortal foods are considered 'good' or 'bad'. Even though I can taste them, I can't distinguish the flavors as good or bad, it all tastes them same. I only understand the taste of human souls."

"Oh." She took a sip of her wine, "What are we going to do next?"

"What do you want to do?" Ciel asked.

She snapped her fingers as a light bulb turned on in her head, "I want you to find my parents and kill them."

Ciel smirked, "Absolutely, my lady." He bowed and sprinted through the park, heading towards a town to the northeast. He traveled quite a ways, but it was no problem for a demon such as himself. Melissa had told him that she once lived in Buckley, but after five years of moving around constantly, she finally settled down in the national park and had been there for about a year, somehow not being caught. But she knew that was because her parents didn't care enough to worry and there was probably no amber alerts ever out to the public.

Once he reached Buckley, he relied on his sense of smell alone to bring him to her parents. He was lucky; they lived on a farm, so there would be no one around to hear about their murders.

He busted the door down, hearing Melissa's mother's screams. Her father ran down a case of stairs holding a rifle. He shot at Ciel but the young demon caught every bullet in between his fingers, something he had learned from Sebastian. He held up the bullets between his fingers. Melissa's father dropped the gun in fear as Ciel's eyes turned blood red and a toothy grin creased his face.

The demon decided that it might be a bit of fun to toy with and torture them as payback for abusing Melissa.

"H-Hello? 911? Yes… Police… hurry to…"

"May I return these to you?" Ciel asked waving the hand with the bullets. He didn't allow time for Melissa's father to finish before whipping them back at him. The skimmed his sides and the last one hit his knee and he fell to the ground, screaming.

Melissa's mom was busy talking to 911 when she felt the flip phone gently taken from her grasp. She gasped when she saw Ciel, red eyes gleaming as if he was enjoying himself.

"I'm sorry, but it's time to hang up." He mused, closing the phone. He threw it into her face and it shattered. The enthralling smell of blood filled the air.

"My mistress, Melissa, ordered me to kill you both." Ciel informed them before ripping them apart like he normally does to his victims. He gets more blood that way. And the more blood he's consumed, the more satisfying souls taste.

After a few minutes, he started hearing sirens in the distance. He would leave the corpses there, leave the officials the evidence and see what they came up with as the culprit in tomorrow's paper. _Bullet holes, claw marks, it will be amusing to see what's in the paper._

He left through a window in the back and headed southwest back to the park. He returned to the shelter to find Melissa sound asleep and Sebastian watching her.

_She's asleep. It would be very impolite on my part to wake her up, so tomorrow, I will buy a paper and show her it, show her the proof that I killed her parents._

* * *

**This chapter took a few days to write, it mostly just a filler chapter, please review everyone!**


	5. Wonderful Souls

**For some reason, I can never think of anything to say for the author's notes.**

**Warnings: Swearing (F-Word), and violence**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji, I hope that's clear.**

* * *

Sebastian shoved a few quarters into the newspaper rack and took one out. Glancing at the front page, it read '_couple found dead in country home'. _He smirked, this was all Ciel's doing. Oh well, they had it coming to them. He left the ranger station to return to the lean-to.

As if on cue, Melissa awoke from a deep sleep and groggily took the newspaper in her hands. She laughed maniacally after reading the title of the article on the front page, "So, Oliver, you succeeded in killing those dumb fucks?"

"I did, my lady." Ciel smiled at her.

He noticed that she was very sad. Did he do the wrong thing by killing her parents? No, his mistress's orders were never wrong.

"Then it's time." She sighed, taking Ciel's hand into hers. He felt his contract mark on the back of his hand begin to itch and glow.

Both Ciel and Sebastian knew what this meant. The young demon scooped her up into his arms and leaped onto one of the branches of the great pine.

"I promised you my soul, and now, you are free to take it." Ciel's contractor whispered, "But may I ask you one last question, how bad will it hurt?"

Ciel smirked, eyes turning pink, "Promise me you will not scream, my lady." Melissa said nothing, but she tensed and that gave Ciel the impression she was nervous.

Ciel leaned forward and licked her contract mark as if to taste it, Melissa shivered at her demon's hot breath, "May you serve me in hell." He sank his fangs into her neck and the covered up her mouth to block a bloodcurdling scream already emitting from her gaping mouth.

He tasted something delectably sweet and satisfying, her soul. Melissa fell limp in his arms. Her blood and her soul mixed into one in Ciel's mouth and tasted like nothing he had ever had in his life, nor would he ever taste again. He felt her hot blood drip down his chin and heard Sebastian leap onto the limb.

"Are you enjoying your meal, my lord?" He inquired, a hint of jealousy evident in his voice.

Ciel responded with a satisfied moan. Although it did not fill the empty void that was hunger, it made it tolerable. With regret, he pulled back from his prey, already missing the taste of her soul.

Sebastian's mouth watered at the sight of the blood dripping from his master's chin and the sweet smell. Ciel stood up, "After you bury her, let us begin our search."

"Yes, my lord." He took her body in his arms and leaped down from the tree.

Ciel's tongue slowly swept over his lips and mopped up the excess blood as he watched his butler. As a Snow leopard, he crouched then leaped into the next tree, heading east and leaving his butler to follow him after his errand.

* * *

A freezing breeze blew from the great white north of Canada as the Snow leopard leaped from tree to tree, a raven following just above his head. The duo was heading east and Ciel didn't sense the presence of any other supernatural beings in the area. Of course there weren't, they were in the middle of absolute _nowhere._ So Judy was not here.

Sebastian had come to convincing himself that Judy was not in the west, though he had no proof, the chances were very unlikely, demons populated the east more than the west because of the large population of humans there. Their scent littered the air and all mingled into one, so no demon could tell the difference between another by scent, but there were a few exceptions, like demons with extremely sensitive noses such as his master. So Judy may go there to help disguise her scent.

Ciel was calm and ready for everything, but there was one problem, "Sebastian, your incessant cawing is something I find very irritating."

"Many apologies, young master." Sebastian said.

The traveled far and stayed in their animal forms. If people saw a man leaping around on tree tops carrying a boy, they were bound to suspect their being inhuman. They traveled over the Rockies and through the Great Plains, leading them to the Great Lakes.

"Young master, we are currently standing on a sidewalk in a city known far and wide as Detroit. Almost 7% of the population is demons and the rest human, making it more populated by demons than any other city in North America. Many of this city's most iconic buildings are abandoned and left to rot, including the Detroit Central Station and United Artists' Theatre, to name a few. The chances of Judy being somewhere in this city are very high." The raven landed on a building, Ciel transformed back into his human form a while back, what would people think if they saw a large Snow leopard running around?

"Let us get this done quickly; the stench is as foul as the sight." Ciel covered his nose, smelling the fumes from cars and the many factories.

"Yes, sir." Sebastian nodded. They were in the southwest end of the city, they decided that they would head northeast.

"Sebastian…" Ciel started.

"Yes, my lord?"

"…Check the area, we're being watched."

Sebastian darted off. He leaped onto one of the taller building in the area to get a better look of their surroundings. Three smells –Humans, demons, and car exhaust- combined into one horrible one made it hard to find anything by scent.

He leaped to another building. Nothing. "How frustrating." He sighed to himself.

He suddenly heard screams back down on the streets. He leaped down to investigate.

It was Ciel.

He chuckled to himself as he watched his young master battle another demon. Ciel's side was slightly bloody, but it didn't stop him, he leapt at the demon, claws extended, and wrapped his finger around its neck. The larger male coughed, but shook Ciel free. He growled and lunged at the former earl, who had already leaped out of the way. How clumsy!

Ciel had had enough of using his claws. He grabbed his tattered cloak and whipped it off of him, in his hand appear a sword and his cloak landed in a random house's porch. They were lucky that the street they were standing on was filled with abandoned houses, so no one was around to watch this.

The challenging demon ripped a long piece of metal from a nearby house. As the two metal pieces clashed, sparks flew into the air. The two battling demons didn't pay much attention to this and got a little too close to the dry, dead, and unkempt lawn. The sparks landed in the grass and set it on fire.

As soon as the two demons noticed this, they stepped out onto the street and watched as the flames spread to the house, and it since it was made of wood, was kindling for the growing fire and caught instantly.

"Damn it!" Ciel exclaimed, "My cloak!" It just so happened that this house that set on fire was the one the cloak landed on. A strong gust of wind sent some of the flames to the neighboring house, and it caught instantly as well. Luckily, these were abandoned homes.

Sebastian could help but chuckle at the mess his master was making of things. Ciel turned around, "And just what do _you_ find funny about this situation?!" He demanded pointing his sword to the burning houses, "My cloak is ruined!"

"My apologies, young master." Sebastian bowed.

Ciel turned around and as if on cue, the burning house that was closest to them's roof caved in, Ciel held up his arm to shield his face from the wave of heat and sparks the splashed over him.

"We made a mess of things." The demon Ciel fought sneered, "If we continue our fight, this city may just end up like back in 1967, a charred mess*." He chuckled slightly, "Good times, good eating, and oh so much fun!" He faced Ciel, "Wait, what is that around your neck?"

Ciel held to the satanic pentagram charm, "I am an Angel Slayer and Lucifer's right hand man. This is proof that he owns me." Ciel shuddered as he spat those words out of his mouth like it was the worst tea he had ever tasted.

"That's pretty funny, boy, considering," He reached down his black hoodie with the words 'Story of the Year' imprinted on it and pulled out…

A necklace like Ciel's.

"That I am an Angel Slayer as well. My name is Troy. Troy Farwells." He said, "Pleasure to meet your acquaintance." He shook hands with Ciel.

He had reddish ear-length hair that darkened to black at the tips and reddish gold eyes. He was tall and lanky, and almost unhealthily skinny. He had light skin and wore torn blue jeans, "What brings you over to Detroit, and I can tell by the accent that you are not from here, no?"

"I came on a mission involving finding Lord Lucifer's precious daughter, Judy. She's gone missing and I've been sent to find her." Ciel explained.

"I see, I've heard about that. But here's my little secret: A friend of mine knows where she is." Troy snickered.

Sebastian and Ciel remained quiet.

"I'll tell you where you can find my friend if help me find this angel." The demon proposed.

Ciel shook his head, "No, that is unneeded. We can find her on our own."

Sebastian took a few steps forward, "Would you please excuse us, good sir, I need to purchase the young master a new cloak."

Once they were out of sight, Troy growled, "What a mistake you made, not making a deal with me." Both of the burning houses collapsed onto of each other and Troy silently leaped away to follow the two.

* * *

***In the summer of 1967, Detroit faced a massive riot that lasted for several days. Many people were killed and the city faced from 40-80 thousand dollars in fire damage done to buildings (around 3,000 buildings were scorched). It was named one of the deadliest riots in American History and one of the worst riots in the world.**

* * *

**I got inspiration for this story a while back when I somehow managed to become fascinated in Detroit. If you look past all the crimes and stuff, it's actually a really neat city and jam packed with history and culture. What I really became fascinated in was abandoned buildings. Like for instance, the Farwell building and Monster Manor Slumpy. I don't live anywhere near Detroit and my parents wouldn't take me there just to look at old piles of bricks though. So I'm going to use a lot of abandoned buildings in this story. I hope you don't mind. Please review everyone!**


	6. Deal or Not?

**Sorry it took so long to update. I was always being interrupted by my mom. I don't like being interrupted by her, and I think she still needs to figure that out. So my random comment of the day is that the song "Stay Close" by Fireflight is the absolute perfect CielxSebby song. If you listen to it and read that one page in the manga where Ciel is having an asthma attack, then you would understand.**

**Warnings: None.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

Sebastian stood holding Ciel on the sidewalk of a nicer and richer part of town. An overcast of grey clouds hovered over them and threatened to drop their rain. Quite a few cars drove around on the streets and a few people walked past the two, laughing a little at the old nineteenth century outfits they wore. Apparently, it was unneeded to look presentable in public, which really bothered both the demons. People would walk outside with uncombed hair, sweatpants and tank tops, which utterly disgusted them.

A loud bang like a bass drum rang through the clouds, informing the demons that it would start raining at any second now, "Let us find shelter, young master, lest your silky hair becomes an untidy mess from the rain."

"Alright." Ciel nodded. He really did not like his hair getting wet, save for when taking a bath.

Sebastian quickly walked into a dark alleyway, and leaped onto one of the apartment buildings. His eyes scanned the area, and he spotted the perfect building to wait in. One called the 'Pet Shop'. He only chose that place because there was a chance they would have kittens in little cages there.

He opened the door for his master and they walked in. Sebastian immediately started looking for where they would keep the kitties. He saw several cat toys and cat furniture, like scratching posts and mats. Bags of food labeled '_Iams', 'Purina', _and_ 'Meow Mix'_ were jumbled heaps on shelves across the walls.

And then, right there, Sebastian could hear the angels singing in his ears.

He had found four baby kittens.

He was too mesmerized by the kittens to see that Ciel had found the dogs. The young demon looked at the puppies recognized the breeds they were: Golden Retrievers, Labs, German Shepards, and Border Collies. Those were more common breeds, having uncommon or rare breeds could result in making tons of money from their puppies.

He turned around to find Sebastian glaring red daggers at the puppies, "Young master, might I inquire just _why_ you take interest in such foul creatures?"

"They are loyal, obedient, and live to serve their masters, cats, on the other hand, are the complete opposite of them." Ciel explained.

Sebastian frowned, "I thought for sure that your becoming a cat would've changed your views on them, but I guess not, young master?"

Ciel stayed quiet and looked out the glass door of the shop; it was raining cats and dogs outside and probably had been for a least five minutes. And that is when he noticed something.

"Sebastian, we are being watched." Ciel said, "Check the area."

"Yes, my lord." Sebastian ran out of the shop and ran around the block, searching for whoever may be watching them. It was not the easiest task because of the rain, but he managed. Then he saw who had been watching them:

Troy.

Troy had his eyes set on the pet shop, and Sebastian knew that he didn't have talking to Ciel over a cup of tea in mind. The hostile aura emitting from him made only one word ring in Sebastian's head, and that word was 'danger'.

Sebastian lunged at the unsuspecting demon and pinned him to the ground, "If I could please ask why you may have been spying on us?"

Troy struggled under the demon butler's grip, but when Sebastian repeated his question with a more angry and demanding tone, he replied, "You must tell you master to change his mind about finding that angel. One of my friends really _does_ know where Lord Lucifer's girl is. But she wouldn't tell me where exactly."

Sebastian thought for a moment, "I will consult with the young master, and just so you don't run off on us, you will come with me."

"Fair enough."

Sebastian traveled to the Pet Shop behind Troy to make sure he didn't get away. The butler held the door open for Troy and glared at him as he walked into the pet store.

"This is who was watching us, young master." Sebastian informed Ciel.

"Why were you spying on us?" Ciel inquired demandingly.

"I needed to speak with you." Troy answered.

* * *

They decided to go somewhere more private since the store owner was constantly shooting them dirty looks for dressing weird. Well, two out of the three dressed in what humans now would call 'weird clothes'. Troy still wore his 'Story of the Year' hoodie and ripped jeans. The only other place that was remotely private was in an alleyway, and there was no shelter from the pouring rain.

"My friend really does know where Lord Lucifer's daughter is. But she refuses to tell me where. She says the only one she'll ever tell is someone she once knew, and she won't tell me who that person is." Troy explained.

"Tell me where she is located." Ciel demanded.

"The only way I'll tell you is if you help me hunt down this angel I've been going after for a few weeks."

Sebastian stepped in, "We already have one mission to worry about. Are you aware of the consequences of having another demon kill the angel one was assigned to?"

Troy nodded, "I am well aware of the consequences, we have to learn them the hard way, sadly, and Lord Lucifer doesn't tell us about them. I just need you two to help me search."

"Young master?" Sebastian turned to Ciel.

"What is the name of your friend?" He asked.

"Her name is Eveleen O'Connor, but I doubt you know her."

"She used to work for me as my maid, but she did a very inadequate job."

"I'll take the liberty of leading you to her if you agreed to help me. Remember, this could very well be a life or death decision for Lord Lucifer's daughter." Troy said his last sentence in a sing-song voice that aggravated Ciel.

The young demon thought for a moment, what if this was all a trap? What if it would be a life or death decision for _him_? Was it a risk he was willing to take? Ciel asked himself that question multiple times in his head. But then again, what if Troy _wasn't_ lying, and he knew where Eveleen was and that she had the knowledge of where his mate was? That would make his mission a hell of a lot easier on him.

"Well kid, what'll it be? Is it a deal, or not?" Ciel cringed as those words entered his hypersensitive ears.

"Alright."

"Great, that's what I wanted to to hear! What's your name?" Troy asked.

"Ciel Phantomhive."

"Ciel Phantomhive? _The_ Ciel Phantomhive? The human turned demon?" Troy asked in awe.

"Yes, that is me." The young demon nodded.

"Well then, the only reason I stayed in Detroit was because I found you and I wanted you to help me, Ciel. I had already searched the whole city for the angel and I couldn't find her. Now the question is, which city to search in next?"

"More demons live in cities because of the amount of humans that occupy them, and angels live in cities because they need to keep the demon population to a minimum. I highly suggest we search the cities in this state." Sebastian suggested.

"I guess that means we are heading in the northwest direction then, eh?" Troy asked rhetorically. He knew that their next destination was the city of Flint.

* * *

"What _marvelous_ creatures!"

Wonderful. Sebastian had found a stray cat.

"Sebastian, I order you to put the cat down!" Ciel demanded as Sebastian hugged the furry feline, stroking its long tail.

"Do you have an owner?" Sebastian mused, paying absolutely no attention to Ciel whatsoever.

"Sebastian!" The young leopard growled. Why does this always happen?

The cat mewed and looked at Sebastian with its sparkling eyes, which was more than enough to melt the demon butler's heart, "You have to be one of the most beautiful cats I've ever seen!" The cat had long, flowing, chocolate tortoiseshell and white fur, the most gorgeous blue-green eyes Sebastian had ever seen on a cat, and the most dainty and lithe body that seemed so delicate to the touch.

"No collar! Young master, may we please keep her?" Now he sounded like a little kid begging his mom to take him to the candy store. He scratched her ear and she mewed then started purring. He hugged her tightly and she returned the hug.

"No! Now set it down, and let's be on our way!" Ciel growled.

When Sebastian didn't respond, he decided to use force. He tugged at his butler's tailcoat, only to have it rip slightly. He tried tugging on Sebastian's arm, he didn't budge. He gave the butler a sharp slap across the face, but that didn't stop him.

He was down to his unthinkable last resort.

He took his leopard form and snaked his way into Sebastian's arms, purring and rubbing against his chest. When that didn't work, he did what he should've done all along: hit his paw across the cat's face and watched it fly out of his butler's arms and roll into the brush.

Sebastian watched in horror as the cat was ripped out of his arms and literally rolled into the brush like a soccer ball. But then he realized who was sitting on his lap and threw his arms around Ciel' neck.

Ciel pulled (clawed) out of Sebastian's arms returned back into human form, "Be thankful, I could've done far worse to that cat."

Troy could clearly see Ciel's embarrassment, his face was red and he was walking fast, trying his hardest to hide his face with his hand. And it clearly didn't make him feel any better when Troy burst out laughing at Ciel. The young demon hissed like a Snow leopard and ran off in the direction of Flint. Apparently sitting on Sebastian's lap, purring and grooming him was something to be embarrassed about.

* * *

"We are nearing Flint." Sebastian informed. The two adult demons had eventually caught up with Ciel.

"Good. I can't wait for this to be over." Ciel sighed, "Then we can find Judy."

"Agreed." Sebastian said.

It was nearing nighttime. This morning, they were in Washington, and Ciel was feasting on his contractor. They had traveled almost the entire country in less than one day. All three of them knew that nighttime is when a lot of the crimes in cities like these happen. But it didn't bother them, it would be fun to be shot at, catch the bullet and watch the shooter scream and run away. They soon entered the city limits. The rain had cleared up a while ago, but the ground was still plenty wet and slippery.

They all had a hunch that the angel would be here, and it made their made their hearts pound in excitement and their blood pump. Some angels were easier to kill than others, some were very hard and they just barely got away with their lives. That was the job of an angel slayer. And there was never a time when they didn't bleed.

They all wondered what they were going up against. And they were about to find out…

* * *

***RANDOM RANTING TIME* So I decided to go try out my old swing in the backyard (1,9****69**** word mark) and I swung on it actually for a couple hours. I can be entertained by that old shit for a long time, I'm surprised. But, then I found the leaves in front of it turned into a slip-'n-slide for me. One moment I was in the air, the next I was sliding on the ground on my belly and my arms and head were facing the swing. But it was kind of fun, the downside was that I had a sore ass and the chain had snapped on it. That sucked. It smells like shampoo... maybe it's that new air freshener that was put up here. But it smells like someone is taking a shower. *RANDOM RANTING TIME OVER* Please review :)**


	7. A Burned Church

**My mom would NOT leave me alone! She was CONSTANTLY coming upstairs and telling me random stuff like 'I bet you could play music on your computer through your iPod dock' 'Let's burn that scented wax melting candle' 'Is your Norton security up to date? So aggravating!**

**Warning: Swearing (F-Word), blood, and creepy parts**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji.**

* * *

They had entered a gloomy, forgotten part of town. An orange sky with purple-grey clouds draped the streets in twilight. Old abandoned houses scrunched together near the sidewalk, the lawns littered in overgrown grass and plants. Broken down cars in driveways and even one in the middle of the road sat lonely by themselves. Old maple trees covered in poison oak vines loomed over them like arches.

They traveled down the road about two thousand feet then made a left onto a street that's name wasn't even intelligible on its sign. Besides the smell of decay, rotting houses, car fumes and dust, there was one stench that stood out to the demons' noses.

Angel.

"There's an angel here, and the chances of mine being here are pretty high considering that the relative location is around here, but I checked Detroit just in case the angel had moved." Troy informed.

After having traveled down a few more streets, following the scent of the angel, they came to what was probably the oldest building of them all, considering the gothic architecture and the dark bricks. Some of the stained glass windows were broken, and others looked like they were painted black. The scent of the angel that emitted from here was incredibly strong, and it stung the demons' noses to breathe it in.

There was another smell that floated off of this church: ash, smoke, and melted substances. It had faced a fire. _What a pity, _Ciel thought, _it looked like it was a grand church in life. _

"Shall we proceed inside?" Sebastian offered. The two nodded and he walked up the steps and held what was left of the door open for them to walk through.

The first thing Ciel noticed was the blackened walls at the end of the corridor, where a single door stood, probably leading to the sanctuary. They walked through the door only to be overwhelmed be the smell of smoke and ash… and angel.

Ciel considered himself lucky not to have an asthma attack, but that was probably because he was a demon and it probably isn't triggered as easily as a human's. The reek of death hung in the air as well and made his stomach lurch, "Goddamn it!" He exclaimed, covering his nose.

"It's horrible in here!" Troy gagged. Sebastian did nothing, but he was fighting back the urge to at least gag slightly at the horrible smell.

"It seems you found me."

A voice rang through the scorched sanctuary and echoed from the large size of the room, "I shouldn't be surprised. But I expect more from an Angel Slayer." He glared at Troy, "I thought you would find me sooner."

"Stupid angel!" Troy snarled.

The angle chuckled at Troy's remark, "I will make you _eat_ those words, you filthy cur." He picked up a candle holder on the ground and lunged at Troy, spreading his wings. Sebastian grabbed Ciel as Troy and the angel engaged in one-on-one combat and leaped onto the remnants of a bench.

But before Ciel could see what was on the bench, Sebastian covered his eyes saying, "Don't look, young master!" On the bench was the filthy and absolutely revolting charred black body practically melted onto the seat. Sebastian himself gagged and leaped onto a beam close to the ceiling, where it had been untouched by fire.

They watched from their perch blood splattering on the blackened walls and the ash covered ground. Multiple curses were heard as the two beat each other down.

"We shall not interfere, even if his life is in danger, this isn't our angel, and he should know that we aren't ready to risk our life for him." Ciel told Sebastian, who nodded, still trying to recover from what he had seen.

Troy cried out as he was hit on the side of his face by the candle holder. He recoiled with a punch to the angel's face, "Fuck you!" He screamed.

The angel wiped blood from his nose, "Such harsh words." He whined before stabbing the demon with a piece of wood repeatedly, splattering blood on the ground. Troy managed to rip it out of the angel's hands and run it through its chest, blood flying onto the walls.

Pain enveloped him as he was shoved onto the ground –landing on something sharp that only god knows what it is- and a horrible liquid was poured into his mouth.

Holy Water.

The ultimate weakness of demons. He would've screamed out in agony, but a fire in his throat built up and burned so hard that he couldn't make a single word, the only way he expressed his pain was by the tears that streamed down his cheeks and his scrunched up face.

"I always keep some on hand." The angel sneered, ripping the vile from Troy's mouth, "Just in case I am in need of it sometime."

As soon as the fire in his throat downsized very slightly, he managed the words, "God…damned ang..el! Fuck…off!" His words were raspy and pretty hard to make out from the Holy Water.

"It hurts, doesn't it? But sadly, it cannot burn away your sins, for you are a demon." The angel laughed, "Shall I deal the finishing blow?"

Troy remained silent, mostly because he felt that if he tried talking again, his throat would burn off. The angel held up his candle holder in the air threatening to kill Troy…

Ciel watched, slightly amused by the fight. Blood splattered in the weirdest shapes on the ground and Troy was kicked to the ground with the wind knocked out of him and the angel poured Holy Water down his throat. After a few exchanged words, the angel lifted his candle holder into the air like he was going to strike the final blow to Troy. How will this predicament end?

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as the candle holder came down upon him. But then, a sudden strength took over his arms and body and he stopped the candle holder by grabbing onto it just before it could hit his body. He snarled as he bent it into an 'L' shape and stood up. A sudden strength came over his legs so they would be able to hold up his body weight.

He sunk his fangs into the angel's shoulder and felt hot blood ooze down his shoulders. The angel screamed, it had been a long fight and he was very weak, although he tried to hide it as well as he could. Troy ripped into him, taking his true form with large ears protruding from his head the same color as his hair and a white tipped reddish brown fluffy tail like his hair. The rest of his true form consisted of everything else on the standard true form: Metal bracers, fingerless gloves, metal boots of some sort, something around his neck and glowing pink eyes.

His black claws tore the angel open, but he didn't get a gruesome as Ciel normally does. The angel dropped to the ground, landing on his bent up candle holder. He screamed out loud as Troy dealt the final blow to him.

Ciel smirked and called down, "You actually did it. And here I thought you would fail." He leaped down as Troy returned to his normal form.

"It's not like you could do much of a better job." Troy said, obviously feeling jealous of Ciel's status in the Angel Slayer ranks.

"Oh? Would you _dare_ say that to Lucifer's personal assassin?" The young demon leered.

Troy sighed, "No, I guess not."

"Well, you promised me that you would point me in the direction of Eveleen, now, tell me!"

"Alright, she is in Mackinac, directly north of here."

"Thank you. Allow us to take our leave." Ciel said, he gave a devilish smirk to Troy before Sebastian opened the door, leaving Troy by himself in the ruined sanctuary.

* * *

**I would've had this up a lot earlier in the day, but my mom wouldn't stop interrupting me, so it's being put up now. There isn't much to say about this chapter, so I'm just gonna tell all of you to review and I hope you enjoyed! **


	8. New Clothes

**Sorry for the late update, I had a lot going. Could you find it in your heart to forgive me? Well this chapter took a long time for me to think up too. I wrote about a page in school before my classmates started wanting to read it. I actually haven't had much inspiration lately. I guess I have to shake that off, right?**

**Warnings: Crack… and a bra…**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kuroshitsuji BEEYATCHES!**

* * *

_Mackinac, huh? _The demon and his butler were heading north to meet with Eveleen, the fox demon from Ireland who knew where Lucifer's daughter had is located. _Very well, Mackinac it is._

The moon was full in the sky, but it hadn't risen very far yet. The darkness didn't stop the demons, though, for they knew that the less time they wasted the larger the chance that they would find Judy unharmed.

The town smelled of lake water, boats, and the absolute best of all: fudge! It made Ciel's mouth water and every part of his body was telling him to walk into a random fudge shop and buy some, but it would be a waste of time. They got the same dirty looks as usual, but it didn't bother the two much. They were used to it.

"Who is that I see?"

An almost too familiar voice with a posh-Irish accent called out. The two demons turned their heads to see who was yelling out to them, although they already knew who it was.

Eveleen.

Before the two could say anything, Eveleen spoke, "I've been looking all over for you, Ciel! But first things first, you need new clothes!"

Ciel looked at the outfit already on his body, "What's wrong with these?" He asked.

"_They_ were popular in the 19th century, I haven't seen anyone wear something like that in decades upon decades!" Eveleen said the word 'they' like she was talking about some deadly plague or rats.

"The young master is just fine in what he's…" But Ciel was already being dragged to the nearest store by the wrist, "Oh dear…" Sebastian sighed.

The nearest store just so happened to be a _Hot Topic_ store. Eveleen just grabbed a few things off the racks, paid for them and headed out. Next stop: _Aeropostale. _Grab, pay, and go. Next stop: _Hollister. _Grab, pay, and go. Next stop_: Abercrombie &Fitch_. Grab pay, and go. Next stop: _Lacoste._ Grab, pay, and go.

"Well, that was fun, now wasn't it?" Eveleen panted. Ciel wasn't so sure how he managed to finish the shopping trip unharmed. Sebastian tried to hold in the words he wanted to say when he saw all of the bags Eveleen was carrying on her arms.

"Rather embarrassing." Ciel mumbled.

"Well it's over. Now let's find a bathroom or somewhere and get you changed. I don't like being seen with you in those clothes." Eveleen had already grabbed Ciel's wrist but he ripped it from her hand.

"No!" Sebastian and his master yelled in unison.

"Why don't we have a little fun while we're together? I have two tickets to an All Time Low concert in St. Andrew Hall in Detroit! Let's go!"

"This is enough, Eveleen!" Ciel growled.

Eveleen took a few steps back and crossed her arms, shifting her weight to her right leg, "You're not any fun at all, lighten up a little!"

"I don't have time for fun, _fox_!" The Snow leopard spat, feeling his claws elongate themselves from anger, "You must tell me where Lord Lucifer's daughter is located!"

"You haven't changed at all," She waved her finger in his face, ""Still as hurried as ever."

Ciel let out a growl, his eyes changing to red. He fought to keep himself from attacking her. Without warning, Sebastian stepped in front of them, "Yes well, if you may, Eveleen, the young master needs you to tell him where Lord Lucifer's precious daughter is located. If you do not, it may only be a matter of time before she faces death, and if she dies, Lucifer will kill the young master and me both for failing the mission. So will you please tell him where Lord Lucifer's daughter is?" The tone of his voice was very angry, yet he kept a smile on his face.

Eveleen made fists. Ciel turned to his butler and asked, "What is the time?"

Sebastian whipped the silver pocket watch from his black clad outfit and clicked it open, "21:00 exactly."

Ciel nodded and his eyes changed back to their normal color, "Alright, the night is still young."

Eveleen stood speechless and offended, until she finally snarled something under her breath, "How dare you, _butler?"_ The two male demons shot icy cold glares at the demoness. He moved his hair over his right eye because it had become visible. He wished he had his eye patch.

Then it were as if it were on cue that Sebastian held out a white medical patch in his hand. Giving a closed eye smile, he wrapped the string around Ciel's head, "There you are, young master." Sebastian wondered how his master could cope with only having one eye in use, it would throw off his balance.

Eveleen watched the eye patch get put on the younger demon. Once Sebastian was finished she spoke, "I'll make a deal with you."

"What does the deal entail?" Asked Ciel.

"I'll tell you where Lord Lucifer's daughter is only if you agree to wear the clothes I bought you from now on. Otherwise, you must go to the All Time Low concert with me, and I will try to put up with the dirty looks I get from people because of your clothes." She negotiated.

_Must that be how it is? _"What is this… All… Time… Low?" Ciel inquired.

Eveleen laughed a little, "All Time Low is a rock band, silly! You really need to catch up with the times!" She was back to her annoyingly goofy self.

"What I _need_ is for you to point me in the direction of Lord Lucifer's daughter." The younger demon growled.

"Ah, but remember what I said: The only way I will give you the location of her is if you wear the clothes I bought for you." She gave a devilish smirk.

"Young master, if I may suggest you should agree to her plan, it would speed up our mission greatly." Sebastian was having a very hard time picturing his master looking like the humans do, with their casual clothing and overall muddling appearance.

Ciel sighed and rubbed the back of his head. He looked at his hand and found thin, silver-blue hairs stuck to it, "Shedding season, huh?" He sighed in annoyance, "Fine, I'll do it."

"Perfect…" Eveleen rubbed her hands together with a seductive smirk creasing her face, "Let's get you dressed."

* * *

Sebastian could laugh at the arguing going on from the bathroom.

"This is the _women's _lavatories!"

"Come on, who's going to walk in here at such an hour?"

"I-"

"No one, that's who. Now how about this…?"

"GYAH! I REFUSE TO WEAR THAT!"

"What's so bad about it?"

"It's so… hideous!"

"No, it's not! It's what boys wear nowadays! It's called a T-Shirt, in case you've never heard of them. Fine, maybe I'll make you wear this!"

"NOOOO!"

"Oh yeah… This is a bra… whoops, well I needed some new ones anyways so… Ooh, how about this?"

"It's not too bad, acceptable, at the least."

"The polo it is then, but don't look good in just simple. So why don't we put this on, this hoodie?"

"Why does it say 'Asking Alexandria'?"

"Cause it does! Now let's get it on you!"

"…"

"Now for the pants."

"YOU WILL **NOT** BE THE ONE TO PUT ON THE PANTS!"

"New rule to the deal: _I_ put on your pants."

"You… err… Must this be like this?"

"Don't worry, I won't do _much_ to you~" (Seductive manner)

"Get away from me!"

Sebastian wondered if he should've stepped in to help or continue enjoying his master's torture. Well, he didn't call for the butler, so option two it is then. He suppressed a chuckle from emitting his mouth as he heard the boy scream continuously to get away from him. He decided that maybe he should put an end to this before it goes _too_ far. So he stepped inside the bathrooms to find Ciel on his stomach and a dazed look on his face while Eveleen had her foot planted firmly on his head and pointing a gun at Sebastian.

"If you come near him, I'll pull the trigger!" She threatened.

"Allow the young master to be released." Ordered Sebastian.

"I was just having a little fun, and by the way, he's shedding, pretty badly." She took her foot of her bed and slipped off her heels to find silver-blue hairs attached, "I hope you'll be able to get the pants on him."

"It should be no trouble for me whatsoever. Now please take your leave."

"Fine, fine." Eveleen waved her hand by her head as she walked out of the bathroom.

"My many apologies, young master." Sebastian sighed as he slipped a pair of jeans on Ciel, "But you hardly look… presentable." A darker blue polo was worn underneath a black unzipped hoodie that said 'Asking Alexandria' in big letters and a pair of dark blue jeans ripped slightly at the cuffs, "And it barely fits you." Almost everything with the exception of the polo was a size too large. Sitting on a floor a few feet away was the bra.

"Why must she have that?" Sebastian asked himself, "Now where might the clothes you were previously wearing be?" He found them draped over the stall doors.

Ciel felt too embarrassed to even talk let alone parade around outside in the horrid outfit he was currently dressed in. He finally convinced himself that he had to get out of the bathroom sooner or later or Judy would surely die.

"Alright, I promised you that I would say where Lord Lucifer's daughter is. She is being held captive by an angel," Ciel gasped slightly, "No, he's more than that, he's a… demon/angel hybrid as you would call it. He is keeping her prisoner in an old church down in Detroit. The humans don't use it anymore, so that makes it a more than perfect place to keep her."

"How do you know this?" Ciel asked.

"A friend of mine in Detroit told me about it. Her contractor kept her from trying to save Lord Lucifer's daughter, so she contacted me."

The younger demon nodded, this could be a trap, but then again, it could be a stroke of luck for him, something actually going right for a change. He told himself that he better accept Eveleen's offer, if anything goes wrong, then he would have to fight his way out of it.

They stopped at a fudge shop to get some fudge, as the trio of demons were drawn to its sweet scent. And of course, it was wonderful.

Eveleen knew who this demon angel was, both Ciel and Sebastian could sense it. But they didn't know what they were up against…

* * *

**I don't care that there may or may not be those stores in Mackinac, they are in this story, okay?! (And of course I don't own them) Plenty of things have been going on at school lately, (a sub in band that barely knows what he's doing, rumors being spread about my ELA teacher being racist, a big project in which we have to make our own country… all of which happened today) so yeah… The All Time Low concert was really real! My friend went to it and caught Jack's (one of the band members) guitar pick when he threw it into the crowd. I started writing this chapter right around the day the concert was. So don't forget to review everyone!**


	9. Sorry (Not a Chapter Update)

**I'm sorry everyone for not updating the power for so long, but I've had a few problems in the past week. First off, it was my cousin's birthday, so we spent the weekend at her house. Then when I got back home, stupid Hurricane Sandy decided it wanted to go over the Great Lakes, so we've been dealing with a freaking hurricane! And the worst part: No power for over 24 hours. The best part: When I went to school yesterday, I was only in it for about 30 minutes, the lights flickered, the TV set sparked, and we lost power in the school and everyone went home early. I got the power back yesterday, but our cable was down, and no cable = no wifi. So sorry about not updating, I haven't started on the next chapter yet, just to let you know, but I just wanted to tell everyone this, so I decided to type this out. Happy Halloween!**


	10. A Silent Murderer

**I'm so very sorry for being dead everyone, but I have been reborn! Just kidding, I've had to make my own country for Social Studies, it's not finished and it's due tomorrow, and I'm supposed to be working on it right now, oh… woops =/. Well… (Randomness) The song "A Trophy Father's Trophy Son" by Sleeping With Sirens reminds me so much of Ciel, and the first time I heard the song, it made me cry cause it was so sad. But it's a really good song… Speaking of songs, the title of a song is in this chapter. If you can find it, then I'll mention you in the A/N's of my next chapter. Here's a hint: it's a song by Escape the Fate. **

**Warnings: Swearing, and gore.**

**Disclaimer: You should know this by know.**

* * *

Street Name: Woodward Avenue. Address: 8501. City: Detroit.

That was the location of Judy, and the demonic angel. The three stood before the grand church. The moon sat in the sky behind the gothic building, casting a sinful shadow over the demons and adding an unnerving and malicious aura to the old church. There were no clouds for the full moon to hide behind, only the massive church to stay secreted.

They all worried that this time might be different from all the others, this time, they might not make it out alive. Ciel would fail the mission, Sebastian would fail Ciel as a servant, but worst of all, Ciel would not save Judy. What would happen to them if they die? They defiantly would not go to heaven, would they be a servant to the creatures of hell like the damned, would they haunt the world as ghosts, was there a special sort of hell or Limbo or Purgatory for demons after they die, was it oblivion? Nothing. No Afterlife. No one knew.

They took a few steps closer to the door, knowing that chances are, they'll fall asleep on deathbeds tonight. The red door loomed over them, waiting to be opened.

"Young master… Shall we?" Sebastian broke the silence and their thoughts.

Ciel closed his mismatched eyes and sighed. He involuntarily dug his claws into the palms of his hands and they bled as he concentrated on his thoughts. This is what they've been looking for, and what all of their efforts thus far was for this. If they turned back now, all of this would be in vain.

"We-" Ciel stopped when he heard a worn-out and gravelly voice from behind, "What're you young'uns gonn' do to our ol' church when ya get'n side, uh? You ain't gonn' vandalize this dear ol' church are ya?"

The three turned to find a very old African American man with a long, white beard from age. He was short, hunched, and his hygiene was absolutely horrible, which hinted he didn't have a home. His grammar was very bad too, which could've meant he didn't have a proper education.

"We're sorry, sir," Eveleen put her hands together and held them at her chest, "but we must get inside, our friend is in there. We promise we won't do anything that will do harm to the church. And, I don't mean to pry on your personal life, but why aren't you in a house along here, it's not safe."

The man looked slightly offended by Eveleen's question, but answered politely, "I 'ma poor ol' man, an' I ain't got no money. I ain't got no house. I make it just fine out there 'lone, though."

"Again, I'm very sorry sir, and I know you're concerned about the well-being of the town and this beautiful church, but you must allow us to go in there and save our friend, she's in a lot of danger." Eveleen pleaded.

"Oh alrigh', young'uns, if you need ta get in there that badly, go ahead, but I got 'n eye on ya." He barked out a husky cackle and lumbered away.

Once the old man was out of sight, Ciel sighed and slowly nodded to say that he was ready to walk into what could be his death.

* * *

The first they saw when they walked in was a girl. She had been stripped of her clothes and her naked body was covered in dried blood. Her hands were held above her head by shackles chained to the wall. Her black hair was draped over her face like a curtain, and hid her face. But there was no mistaking who she was.

It was Judy.

Who they had been searching for.

What this mission was all about.

Ciel gasped quietly, his eyes as round as quarters. It saddened him to see her in such a state. _Judy…_

Then they saw _it._ Over in the corner. It held a large bouquet of black and white roses in its hands. It had the appearance of a small, frail little girl with eyes the color of a jay. Her eyeliner was put on very thickly and streamed down her face as if she were crying. Black hair with silver streaks flowed from her head down to her shoulders and fell over her right eye. She wore a black dress and a black veil over her face. Sprouting from her back, were large, black feathery wings folded neatly. Protruding from her head were catlike ears. They were black with silver stripes like a tiger's, except, what tiger was black with silver stripes? Extending from the small of her back was a long, black and silver striped tail.

_This_ was the demonic angel.

She kneeled down beside something and placed the bouquet inside of it with the many other black and white roses. But what were these things? _Caskets! _There were four of them, each one decorated different from the rest. They were lined with black and white roses and wrapped around the outside were thin, spikey vines that resembled the stems of roses. No caskets were more beautiful.

She didn't seem to notice them yet, for she was too busy making sure that the roses were put together right and that everything was perfect. She stood, her tail, ears and wings drooping with sorrow, and took out an X-Acto blade. Using the pointy end, she slowly and deeply cut her wrists open. Blood dripped onto the ground. She gave her right wrist a single lick before taking her left hand and using two fingers, she ran them over the cuts and placed those two fingers on the wall. Using the blood as finger paint, she wrote the words on the wall, _'NOCTE FUNESTA*' _in large letters.

She turned around and held out her left hand. Eveleen suddenly walked forwards towards the demonic angel. She held out her hand and touched it to the smaller being's. She then turned to face her companions.

"Eveleen…" Ciel muttered eyes wide. He squinted his eyes, "I hate you… You tricked us…"

Sebastian whipped out his kitchen knives from the sleeves of his tail coat and threatened to throw them at her.

Eveleen smirked, "Oh but darling Ciel…" Her tone was evil, yet sweet, "We could be together forever. Once Lucifer's little slut dies, you will be _my_ mate. You see, ever since I left hell, I looked for someone who could help me kill Judy. She isn't the right one for you. She's using you, Ciel, how can't you see it? She's under Lucifer's influence. Someday, she'll turn on you and kill you because I know it's what her father wants her to do."

"You're filled with lies." Ciel growled, extending his claws.

"I only want what's best for you, Ciel. This is what is best, you will not deny it." Eveleen crossed her arms, "Due to the unnatural mixing of angelic and demonic DNA in her system, she has a deformity. Caelia** cannot speak, she has no voice. Therefore, I act as her voice. Though she only knows Latin, I translate her thoughts."

Before Ciel could say anything, Sebastian said hastily, "Young master, her mind is being controlled by the demonic angel! She has been brainwashed to alter her beliefs into what they are now. Her very actions give everything away."

"This is very unlike her to act in such a way."

Eveleen did not seem to hear them, "Caelia always hated being half demon. But she knew that sadly, there was no way she could reverse this curse. Instead, she decided that she could take her anger out on the demon race, but the best way to do that was to demolish their leader. The only way to get to him though, was to obliterate his little assassins, and she would go any length to kill them. Technically, she's not an angel, so she wouldn't be targeted by them. Without their precious leader, the demons would be nothing. So she possessed Lucifer's daughter into thinking that she needed to leave, just so that she could fall into this trap.

This has been an unfair life for her: rejected by both races because of being half of their nemesis race. She cannot choose her parents, no one can. Betrayed by everyone she meets, from Shinigami to Human, _nothing has gone her way_.

Everything I told you about having a friend who knows of Caelia's existence was a lie. It was my job to bring you here, you shall witness the death of your sluttish mate!"

Then she got a surprised look in her eyes, and turned to Caelia, the small being's tail twitching with anger.

"What?" Eveleen gasped.

Caelia took a step closer.

"But you promised me that I… How dare you betray me, traitor!"

In Caelia's place stood a large cat the size of a cheetah. She was black and had silver tabby stripes. Black, feathery wings sprouted from her shoulders. Her ears were large and pointed, and long fur on the top of her head fell over her right eye, what was she?

She unsheathed her claws, they were unnaturally long, and least 4 inches in length. She opened her mouth and let out a raspy, hoarse breath of air, as if hissing, or roaring perhaps, since she wasn't capable of making a proper sound.

Ciel and Sebastian could only watch as the scene before them played out. The demonic angel ripped her claws through Eveleen's chest, and before her body could hit the ground, sank her extended claws into the fox demon's throat and forced her, neck first, into the ground. There was a sickening cracking sound and a horrible screech from Eveleen. Caelia removed her claws emotionlessly from Eveleen's body and watched what happened. Blood dripped from the feline's lengthened claws.

Everyone (obviously Caelia) was silent, and in complete shock, even Ciel felt a hint of fear for his own life, which he has never felt before.

Caelia decided that she wasn't finished with her victim yet, and ripped her claws horizontally through Eveleen's throat, forming a cross shape on her neck out of the scratches.

She gave a malicious grin, obviously satisfied with her work. Then she carefully licked the blood off of her paws.

It occurred to the two demons right away.

Eveleen was dead.

* * *

***Nocte Funesta- Latin for 'Night of Death'. Caelia was going to write a poem titled Nocte Funesta. She planned on getting it done before they arrived but she couldn't finish it. If it's not clear already, she can see parts of the future (like who she will meet, and how many she will meet at a time, which is why there is four coffins, one for every demon)**

****Caelia is a Latin name that means Heaven (it's a feminine version of the actual word). I was scrolling through Latin names, and I was looking for a name that meant 'mute or silent', and even though I did find one, I didn't like the way it sounded, it didn't sound that pretty.**

* * *

'**Kay so how many of you expected this chapter to end this way? It took me forever to type it out, I'm so sorry, guys! I started typing it out on Sunday, but never finished because according to my mom, sleep is more important to me than my computer is. That's so not true. Yeah I finished the project about an hour ago and decided to finish this chapter. The more I reread it, the more I think of The Darkest Hour (the last book in the first series of Warrior cats). Eveleen would be Tigerstar, and Caelia would be Scourge (Scourge is my absolute favorite WC character, I just love his personality and obsession with blood.) You could say Caelia was based off of Scourge… I guess… Well, don't forget to review and tell me if you caught the name of the song in there.**


End file.
